Messing with Jasper
by Blawwmkw
Summary: Edward, Emmett and Bella accidentally influence Jasper's emotions. Now Emmett has a great idea for what to do...mess with Jasper's emotions!
1. Laughter and an Idea

So, I thought of this great idea during one of my boring P.E. classes. I got this idea in my head, and immediately thought- that would make a great fanfiction! Which leads us to today. This was going to be a one shot, but now I have a whole story line planned out involving at least a couple more chapters. So, enjoy! R & R! And, the whole thing is in Bella's POV.

Laughter and an Idea

"And the third wife said, don't look at me, he packs his own lunch!" Emmett finished his joke, and then started laughing.

Edward and I looked at each other, then started cracking up. "That was hilarious, Emmett!" I said between giggles.

The three of us were in the Cullen's living room, exchanging jokes. None of the jokes had made us laugh this hard yet.

In a couple of seconds, we were on the floor, the three of us laughing our heads off. It wasn't long until I was clutching my sides, longing for a breath.

Eventually, the three of us slowed our laughter until we finally stopped.

"Well, that was exciting," said Edward. He pulled me to the side and we sat on the couch together.

"Yep," I agreed. Edward's eyes were still sparkling with mirth.

Emmett remained standing. An awkward silence followed, in which Emmett looked at Edward, Edward looked at me, and I looked back at Emmett.

Finally Emmett couldn't hold it in anymore- he chuckled. _Oh no,_ I thought. "Emmett!" I cried, and then I was laughing again. Emmett started laughing harder. Edward tried to control himself, but it was no use- one look at my face had him falling on the floor again, laughing hysterically.

This was the scene when Jasper walked into the living room: me, doubled over with laughter, my face probably as red as a tomato; Edward on the floor, his hair flopping every which way as he shook with hilarity; and Emmett, barely able to stand upright, his booming laughs actually echoing in the large room. I watched as Jasper walked into the room. He paused in confusion when he saw us. I watched him roll his eyes- we probably _did_ look ridiculous- but then our emotions hit him head-on.

Before I even knew what was happening, Japer was on the floor next to Edward, and he was laughing his _head_ off.

"You…guys!" gasped Jasper, trying to control his laughter. "What's…what's so…funny?"

I couldn't answer- instead, I felt myself laughing harder. Edward and Emmett also began to laugh harder. It only took me a second to figure out what was happening. Jasper had been overcome by our strong emotions, and now he was unintentionally spreading out the need to laugh to all of us- which just multiplied our laughter.

I was really short of breath now; breathing deeply was sounding like an excellent activity. And even though I didn't even _want_ to laugh anymore, it wasn't possible to stop with Jasper pushing the emotion of laughter to the whole room. Still laughing, I looked down at Edward. He was laughing, but he had a look of concentration on his face. He was trying to control his emotions! And it looked like it was working- his laughter was slowing down.

I started concentrating. What could stop my laughter? Something sad…leaving Phoenix? No, that had ended up too good to be thought of as sad…oh! I had one- and it was downright _depressing._ When Edward left me- _that _was sad. Still laughing, I thought about the emptiness that I had felt when I thought that he didn't want me anymore. To my surprise, it only took a couple of seconds, and then my giggles finally died into nothingness.

Edward slowly rose up to sit next to me again, his laughter lowering to chuckles, and finally disappearing. We glanced at each other, then looked at his brothers. Emmett was still faring badly- his laughter hadn't quieted in the slightest. Jasper was doing worse- Emmett's laughter was only increasing his own, I realized. And he didn't even know what we had been laughing about to begin with!

A fresh wave of humor washed over me. Quickly, I gritted my teeth and focused on Edward. How beautifully his hair was set on his head…how his golden eyes sparkled so inhumanly…And just like that, I had shut down the emotion that Jasper had sent at me.

"Bella," said Edward over Jasper and Emmett's laughter. "Let's stop them."

"How?" I asked. Shove something down their throats? Play depressing music?

"Make ourselves think of something of a different emotion," he explained over the noise- he was almost yelling. "If we concentrate hard enough on the emotion, Jasper will be influenced, and he'll stop laughing. Then Emmett can stop."

I shrugged. I didn't have a better plan, so I went along with his. "Your piano playing is so ugly that my ears bleed every time you play," I said to Edward. For a moment, a look of hurt crossed his face, but then he realized what I was doing- trying to make him angry.

"Oh yeah?" he said. I could tell he was working hard to keep a grin off his face. I tried to get mad, too. "Well, your shoes don't match your shirt!"

I felt fire burn behind my eyes- they did too match! Alice had helped me pick them out!" What would you know about that?" I rolled my angry words into a ball and threw them at him. "Your just a _guy!_"  
Even _I _could feel our anger circling the room. And right at that moment, Jasper stopped laughing abruptly- and Emmett stopped a second after him.

Edward and I looked at each other- just seeing his eyes calmed down my anger.

"No hard feelings, right?" Edward asked, taking me into his arms. "That was just to stop them from laughing. We didn't mean any of those things, right, Bella?"

"Right," I echoed him. "No hard feelings."  
We looked up at Jasper and Emmett, who had both slumped into separate armchairs, exhausted. "That was _not_ funny," muttered Jasper in disgust.

"Well, it was before you walked in!" exclaimed Emmett. "We were fine until _you_ came over and made us laugh until our lungs were about to burst!"

"You guys should learn how to control your emotions more!" snapped Jasper. He was obviously _not_ pleased about what had just happened. "It's not _my_ fault that I couldn't control myself when all three of you were laughing so hard! I always have to control myself when you guys are feeling particular emotion stronger than usual, but that was just insane!"

"We're sorry, Jasper," I said carefully. I didn't want to flare up his anger again. "But Emmett told us a _really_ funny joke, and we just couldn't stop laughing!"

"We'll be more careful," promised Edward with a crocked grin.

"Humph," mumbled Jasper. Without another word, he stood up and marched out of the room, headed for the stairs.

Emmett, Edward and I sat in silence for a moment, and then Emmett said in a very mischievous voice, "Hey guys? I just got the _greatest _idea for what to do today."

Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you want, check out my poll, and vote for your favorite Twilight guy! Reviews are appreciated, and if you liked this chapter, go ahead and get alerts for the story. More chapters soon to come!


	2. Anger and an Ally

Five minutes later, we were all in position

Hey everyone! I'm not even going to go into excuses, just know that Blaww is my name, busy is my game. I'm trying my best to update, people. Hopefully the next chapters will be up in the next couple of weeks. Speaking of which, I now know that there will be two more chapters- the final chapter and an epilogue. I have to say, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, or favorited my story, and especially those who are getting alerts. It really makes my day to see an email with news that someone enjoyed my writing. And now, on with the chapter!

Remember, last chapter, Jasper got angry with them for over-influencing his emotions. Now Emmett, Edward, and Bella have come up with a plan to ensure some fun and craziness. Enjoy!

Anger and an Ally

Five minutes later, we were all in position. Emmett sat on a chair near the front door, humming to himself. Edward and I stood in the kitchen, eyes glued on the large front door, completely prepared. Now all we had to do was wait.

It had hardly been another minute when both Emmett and Edward lifted their heads, eyes alert; obviously listening to something that I couldn't hear. "She's coming," breathed Edward so quietly that I could hardly hear him. His caution wasn't uncalled for, though- Edward didn't want the sound carrying upstairs, where Jasper had shut himself in his room to fume.

The plan sounded quite fun if you asked me. After Jasper had stormed off following the "out of control laughter" incident, Emmett had come up with quite the brilliant plan. "We'll make our emotions _really _strong," he told us, almost quivering with excitement. "That way, Jasper will be affected by them!"

"Sounds fun," I had agreed, "but won't he get really mad? He's already upset."

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Emmett chastised, shaking his head and patting my shoulder. "You're new to all this, so I understand, but really; come on! Don't you get it? We _want _him to get mad- _that's the whole point._ You'll see, it'll be lots of fun!"

To that, I had shrugged in an, 'Okay, whatever', sort of fashion. When Emmett asked Edward if he was in, he responded, "If Bella's in, I'm in."

Though I had been reluctant to do this to Jasper at first, now I was kind of excited. After the three of us had decided to influence Jasper's emotions, we had spent a good ten minutes coming up with a plan. As Emmett was the main mastermind behind the plot, he ended up giving himself the biggest part. I didn't mind, though- I was a horrible actor- and Edward didn't seem to care what his part in the plan was.

"She's just parked her car in front of the house," Edward reported to me in a voice no louder than a mouse's breath. I glanced at him, taking my attention off the door for a second, and saw that his eyes were closed in concentration- he was listening to her thoughts.

"What's she thinking?" I asked, attempting to imitate the volume of his voice. My guess was that I failed miserably.

"Just about her car needing an oil change," he breathed. He then quickly put a finger over his lips and nodded towards the door. I positioned myself against the wall to be sure that I wasn't visible, and felt Edward do the same behind me. We focused all of our attention on the door.

Hardly fifteen seconds later, Rosalie stepped through the door- and now our plan was ready for action. "Hey, Rose," said Emmett, standing quickly. "How've you been?"

"Emmett," said Rosalie slowly. It was obvious that she knew him well enough to be aware that this was not his normal way to start a conversation. "What's going on?"

Our trio had decided that we wanted to make Rosalie angry, but Emmett had never told us exactly what he was going to say. I frowned, trying to figure out where this was going. Behind me, Edward chuckled ever so softly. He was listening to Emmett's thoughts; he knew.

"Uh, Rose," said Emmett, sounding reluctant. He walked over and took her hand, while Rosalie's expression changed from suspicious to slightly nervous. "I'm really sorry," Emmett continued, "I really am. I had no idea this would happen."

"Emmett," said Rosalie through clenched teeth. I saw her drop Emmett's hand. "What. Happened?"

"Well," began Emmett, and he switched to story mode, speaking very fast. "Alice thought that you didn't want your BMW anymore- you know, the blue, special edition one?"

"I know the one," Rosalie answered tightly, crossing her arms. She looked like she was preparing herself for the worst- and working herself up to get _really_ angry.

Behind the kitchen wall, Edward and I were shaking with hardly-suppressed laughter. I was sure that we were both thinking the same thing- that this couldn't possibly be going any better. Rosalie seemed to believe the beginning of Emmett's entirely made-up story, and as long as Emmett kept up his act, I was sure that he could get her pretty angry. Even I was anxious to find out what had "happened" to her car.

"So, Alice didn't think you wanted it anymore," continued Emmett. "I don't know why, though- that model's pretty rare, right? It was only available for a couple of months, right? How many years ago was it, again?"

"Thirty-five," she growled, eyes narrowing. "It was only available thirty-five years ago."

"Oh yeah," said Emmett with a nod. "Anyways, Alice kind of, um…"

"Are you going to tell me?!" exploded Rosalie. I cowered away from her look of rage, even though I was safely hidden behind the wall. Edward rubbed my back.

"Whoa there," said Emmett, stepping towards Rosalie with his hangs up. "It was just a little spray paint-"

"_Spray paint?_"

"Well, yeah, she didn't really think you'd mind, and-"

"What color?"

"Huh?"

"What _color_ did she make my car, Emmett?"

"Er…" Rosalie may have mistaken Emmett's pause of indecision for a moment of fearful hesitation, but I saw it for what it truly was. "Um- pink! It was hot pink!"

"What!" cried Rosalie, turning around and heading for the door. "I could _kill_ her! I can not believe she- wait." She turned around slowly to face Emmett, holding a finger up in concentration. "What do you mean, it _was_ hot pink?"

"Well, I'm really sorry, Rose, but I thought you wouldn't want it anymore! I was sure it was beyond repair, so I sort of…" He trailed off.

"Spit it out!" She screamed. I was sure that anyone else in the house could hear them now even without their super-hearing. The rest of the family seemed to just be ignoring them, for now. I hoped that they continued to do so, or the whole thing would be destroyed.

"I sort of took a sledgehammer to it," he admitted sheepishly. He waited for Rosalie to yell again, but she seemed at a loss for words. Her eyes bugged out and her mouth opened and closed in a fashion remarkably like that of a fish out of water. This still didn't hinder her beauty, I might add.

"Then Edward wanted to join in, and we kind of killed it. It was just a bunch of pink metal, so we disposed of it. I'm real sorry, Rose! I'm sure Edward and Alice are, too."

In the time it took Rosalie to collect herself, I considered the damage that Emmett and Edward could do to a car with sledgehammers. Ouch.

"Oh, my, _Carlisle,_" muttered Rosalie, shaking her head. There was an eerie, tense silence for a few moments. Then came the explosion. Boom.

Rosalie was screaming at the top of her lungs at a volume that no human could create- or handle. I yelped and quickly put my hands over my ears; Edward put his over the top of them. It dimmed the sound a bit, but I could still hear her clearly. I couldn't actually make out words, though. Rosalie was yelling at such a speed that her words were a blur. I was pretty sure that there was profanity, though, as she was clearly not happy with her husband. Her outraged expression and Emmett's slightly taken aback expression both clued me in.

It was in the middle of this yelling that Edward nudged my head to turn towards the stairs, drawing my attention to a blur going down them. The blur ended up being Alice, and she surveyed the scene once she reached the bottom. She quickly took in Rosalie screaming at Emmett, and Emmett almost but not quite cowering at her rage.

I turned to look at Edward, and he mouthed, "She knows."

Of course! Alice probably knew exactly what was going on, and, even better, the outcome. We watched as she attempted to take control of the situation.

"Rosalie!" she yelled. "Shut up!"

Rosalie continued yelling her stream of accusations for about another second, and then she cut off. I quickly removed my hands- and Edward's- from my ears.

"_What,_ Alice?" Rosalie growled. She studied her sister for a minute, and then, "Alice! What were you _thinking?_ I love that car! I can't believe you!" And quickly, her voice began rising back up to the level that it had been at only a few moments ago. I hurriedly placed my hands back over my ears.

"Rosalie," said Alice calmly. "You're bursting Bella's eardrums."

What was she doing? She was giving us away! I opened my mouth and began to step out from behind the wall, but Edward's firm grip stopped me. "Just wait a second."

"Bella?" Rosalie sounded confused- and rightfully so. "What does she have to do with any of this?"

"Well," said Edward, stepping out from behind the wall and dragging me with him, "We were here the whole time. Watching."

"Why were you hiding? I don't underst…" Rosalie turned to her husband. "Emmett?"  
"Yeah," he said, apparently catching on to what I hadn't yet caught on to. "It was all a joke. Sorry, Rosalie. We were just looking for some fun!"

It took me less than a second to figure out what they were trying to do. It only took that long because it was just that amount of time before Rosalie exploded into screams again- and even louder this time. As I rushed to shove my fingers in my ears, I saw that telling her the whole thing was just a joke had made her even angrier. Now she knew that she had been completely worked up for nothing- and in front of an audience.

It was at this point, with Rosalie screaming and gesturing at all of us, and Edward standing protectively in front of me, and me with my fingers in my ears, and Alice standing there with a smile, and Emmett half-heartedly trying to make Rosalie quiet down, that I noticed Jasper. He was standing at the top of the stairs, watching us, and boy, did he look _mad._

Thanks so much for reading, I'd love it if you dropped a review, and you will hopefully be seeing another update soon!


	3. Fury and a Promise

**AN: Hey! This is the last official chapter; there will an epilogue, though. Hope you enjoy it, if you do, review and let me know! I'm sure that everyone reading this is extremely excited about Breaking Dawn- this Friday!! I can't wait!! Oh, and I'm closing my poll. The question was who was everyone's favorite Twilight guy. Edward and Jasper tied for first by a long shot, and then Jacob, and Emmett and Mike tied for last.  My new poll is this: if you could be a vampire, a werewolf, a birdkid, or stay human, which would you choose? And now, enjoy the chapter!**

Fury and a Promise

Jasper began his descent down the stairs at human pace, his body actually shaking with rage. It seemed that the speed was not good enough for Jasper, though- the next second he was a blur, and then he was standing a couple feet from me.

The look on his face was beyond anger- it was _fury._ As I stood there with my fingers in my ears to block out Rosalie's screams, it occurred to me that Jasper was even angrier than we had planned. While plotting, Emmett had wanted to make Rosalie angry so that her anger would affect Jasper. That had certainly worked, but Jasper had the right to be even more outraged. As well as being angry because Rosalie was, Jasper was angry at _us- _Emmett, Edward, Alice and me- for doing this to purposely make him mad.

That may have been why, when Jasper started yelling, he was even louder than Rosalie. His voice did not cover hers up- it merely competed with it.

I shoved my fingers further in my ears, though it hardly helped. As the noise escalated, Rosalie and Jasper began going for volume rather than speed. It was for this reason that I began catching what they were saying, instead of having it all blur together.

"I can't _believe_ you idiots, pretending that my car was ruined just to see my reaction-"

"And you completely did this just to make me angry, and you have no idea how well it worked, and-"

"Hot pink! Who makes a limited edition BMW hot pi-"

"No respect, can't you just let a person use their extra power _correctly_, instead of taking advantage of it, just because you're jealous-"

It was at this point that the anger hit me- it was like a tidal wave of unhappy emotions, coming down on top of me, smoldering me. It felt like I was breathing in anger, like I was swallowing it, like it was swallowing _me_. In one swift movement, I removed my fingers from my ears and placed my hands on my hips. The pain in my ears was nothing compared to the wrathful rage that bubbled up inside of me, threatening to explode.

I turned to the person nearest me-Edward, of course- and let loose a string of angry, mean words. Inside of me, I knew that they were not words of my own, knew that if I were myself, I would never say these things to him. But I couldn't stop the flow of words.

"I can't believe you let me do this! If you hadn't let me agree to Emmett's plan, if _you_ hadn't agreed, then we wouldn't be in this mess! Usually you are infuriatingly overprotective, but this time you didn't think, did you? You just went along with Emmett, and-"

I saw fire burn in Edward's eyes, and not happy fire. His raging voice joined the cacophony at about the same time that Alice and Emmett's did.

"Well, Bella, _you _were the one who agreed to it, this is unmistakably your fault-"

I felt a moment of hurt. Edward never talked to me like that. But the hurt quickly faded and was replaced with nothing other than intense anger.

"All you ever do is blame me for making bad choices-"

Everyone's voices started overlapping each other's. It was very confusing, but we all just kept up a constant stream of angry words.

"I just thought this would be for fun, then Jasper took it over the top-"

"I looked into the future and I didn't see _this_, Jasper could have just stayed in his room like he'd planned-"

"And if you _ever_ threaten one of my cars again-"

"How can you ever expect me to control my emotions if you go around and mess with me on purpose-"

"I wish everyone would _shut up_, I hate that your voices are so loud that they all but burst my eardrums while none of you are in pain-"

"Well maybe you wouldn't be in pain if you just stopped yelling-"

"I'm amazed that I even call you my husband, you never fail to take a joke too far-"

"All I can see in the future right now is all of us yelling, would someone just decide to _stop_ so that this can end-"

To call this situation "mayhem" would be an understatement. "Pandemonium" may work a bit better, but it still didn't seem to fit. Despite an inward longing to stop yelling- my throat hurt almost more than my ears- my anger was too strong. So I continued to scream accusations out like everyone else.

"Why do you even bring that human here, Edward, she's such a pain-"

"If you could just, for once, _think_ through your crazy plans-"

"Don't you dare call her a pain!"

"All that's in that big fat head of yours is stupidity-"

"Maybe we _should _have ruined your car, it would have given you a taste of what was coming-"

"My ears are toast and it's all your fault-"

"I can't even believe I live with you people, I would have been better off if Carlisle had created me and only me-"

"You know what, maybe I _will_ pick up some pink spray paint next time I'm out, and when I'm done then Emmett can crush your car like you deserve-"

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!"

I don't think anyone had noticed Carlisle come through the front door, nor did anyone notice his presence until he yelled. He was in the middle of the circle that the six of us had unconsciously formed, the better to see everyone and throw out insults to every person.

But Carlisle's demanding shout, even more deafening than all of our yells put together, had definitely done the job. The shock had made all of us stop, and even now I could feel the anger fade. What a relief.

And then I realized everything that I had just said. I looked slowly around the circle, eyes wide, completely horrified at myself. I ended with Edward, standing right next to me. He was looking at me with the same expression. I immediately put my arms around him, and he hugged me back, kissing me on the top of my head.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't mean any of that, I can't believe that I just-"

"Shh." He pulled back so that I could see his face. I realized that my ears were ringing. "I'm sorry, too. I know you didn't mean it- it was just all the emotions going around."

Him mentioning that brought my attention back to everyone else. Carlisle was slowly circling, looking at everyone, obviously considering what had just happened. He stopped at Jasper.

"What was all that, Jasper?"

Jasper ducked his head, truly ashamed, and I felt guilt pang inside of me. It wasn't his fault at all.

"I'm sorry, guys. I tried not to lose control. But I can't help it sometimes. And," he added, his eyes narrowing, "it wasn't all my fault." His gaze fell on Rosalie.

Everyone turned their eyes to Rosalie. She stood up straighter and said, "Yes, well, I'm sorry that I got so mad, but it's not my fault! I was angry before, but that's nothing compared to how angry I got when _Alice_-" Everyone's gaze switched to the shortest member of the group. "When Alice told me that everything about my car being ruined had just been a joke."

"I didn't think it would go that far!" claimed Alice, her wide eyes innocent. "I was just helping out Edward and Bella." I watched everyone's heads turn towards me.

"Oh, Bella and I knew about everything," said Edward, speaking for the both of us. I nodded. "But nothing would have happened if not for the mastermind of the whole stupid plan."

Everyone, including me, stared at Emmett, and his face got panicked. "Yeah, well, it was just for fun! Really!" No one said anything. "I'm really sorry it went that far!"

Carlisle considered him. "Emmett, I think you owe Jasper an apology."

Emmett sighed. "Sorry Jasper. Really. I was just looking for some fun, and the whole laughing thing inspired me…"

Jasper grinned reluctantly. "Aw, fine. It's alright. Just promise that you will _never_ purposely mess with my emotions again."

Emmett groaned. "Okay, fine. I promise. Darn, now I'm going to have to last the rest of eternity without messing with Jasper…."

We all smiled. "And I apologize, too," said Edward. "I should know better than to agree to one of Emmett's plans."

"Me too," I agreed. Everyone looked at Alice.

"Okay, okay, fine, I apologize, though I really didn't to that much," Alice sighed.

Emmett quickly bounded over to Rosalie. "And I apologize to you, too, darling." He added a wink at the end. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and before I even realized it, they were both gone.

Alice just shook her head. "I am astounded that our family is so crazy." And with that, she raced up to her room.

Carlisle walked out at human speed, muttering about, "Crazy vampires."

That left Edward and I. I looked up at him, and he grinned sweetly. "What would you like to do, Bella?"  
I smiled. "I don't mind, as long as I'm with you. And as long as it does _not _involve one of Emmett's insane ideas."

"Sounds good to me."

**Hope you enjoyed, review if you liked it and don't forget to vote on my poll!**


End file.
